


Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

by nikkiixo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiixo/pseuds/nikkiixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rovinsky summed up in one of my late-night sleep-deprived poem.</p><p>Ronan's POV perhaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote when I couldn't sleep, and I thought it fit Ronan and K's relationship  
> Enjoy!
> 
> For more writing check out my blog: flawlessokay-okay. tumblr.com

_Forgive me Father for I have sinned_

This week I spent every night with you, and I've learned to love a sinner.

I said my prayers in to your skin, confessions in to your mouth, my heart was ablaze like the burning bush,

But I did suffer, but I was consumed.

You tell me you are dead inside, yet with you I have never felt more alive.

I am not an apostle to others, only to you,

Your lips are my chalice, I drink until I am drunk, drunk on the sin of loving you,

Your body is my bread, yet you are the one who seems to break me into pieces,

oh but to be hurt by you gives me no pain at all 

_Pater quia peccavi ora pro me_

My knees bent, I ask for forgiveness,

For if the devil exists,

You are definitely it.

_ora pro me_

**Author's Note:**

> I was really debating whether to post this, please be kind! Thanks for reading!


End file.
